


[Podfic] The Etiquette of Magic

by PhagePods (DancingDragon42)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Clumsy and Apologetic Bitty, M/M, Magic AU, Meet-Cute, Modern Setting, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of my fic "The Etiquette of Magic"</p><p>Jack's new neighbor is another magician...a really bad magician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Etiquette of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Etiquette of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600660) by [justaphage (DancingDragon42)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/pseuds/justaphage). 



> I wanted to try out podficcing, but didn't want to disappoint anyone, so I did one of my own works. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Feel free to tell me what works and what doesn't, though don't be too harsh on this first timer! (I do know I could use a separate mic, but I wanted to see if I liked doing this first)

Download the mp3 from mediafire [ here. ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7zc3qt95uznyd4y/%5Bcheckplease%5DThe_Etiquette_of_Magic_auphonic.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I have been informed that podficcers like twitter? So you can tweet at me about this, or really anything OMGCP related [@justaphage](https://twitter.com/justaphage)


End file.
